Of Forts And Foes
by TheFABFive2015
Summary: TAG 2015. An end of episode tag for season two's amazing opener, Earthbreaker. Virgil might have walked away from that crash landing without a scratch, but is he really okay? The world's best big brother is going to make sure that he is.


WOW! What a cracking start to series two! I'm sure I'm not the only one who's been on tenterhooks since that trailer came out, with *that* crash landing!

Of course, Virgil would have assured everyone that he was all right afterwards, but - well, my plot bunnies and Smother Brother One weren't buying that for a second. So, with a couple of nods to Unplugged, Chain Of Command, and Legacy, and my previous Crash And Burn story, here's my first tag for season two - set after that final scene with Team Tracy back on the island.

Enjoy!

* * *

Of Forts And Foes

" _Really, Scott, I'm fine. See? Not even a scratch_."

He hadn't believed it then. Standing in Two's hangar, watching his brother stare up at his broken 'bird, Scott had even less reason to believe it now. However vehemently he'd claimed to be, Virgil _wasn't_ fine, or okay, or all right, or... damn it, everything else he'd said to convince them all that he was.

Those assurances had been fuelled by the same adrenalin that had saved his brother's life. When all that euphoria had started to dissipate, though, so the pride and admiration he'd felt for that incredible landing did too.

Not even his old CO's favourite adage could ease the worry that had replaced it. Yes, any landing you walked away from would always be counted as a good one, but - God, it had been close. Just too damn close. Only his brother's courage and skill had spared his family from another, devastating loss.

For Gordon and Alan, of course, it had been enough to just see their brother, shaken but blessedly in one piece, then stand up in Two's cockpit to accept their overjoyed hugs. Even if he hadn't been there to see it, Scott knew their youngest brothers would have wrapped themselves around him, for their own comfort and reassurance as much as his. Their pillow fighting Terrible Twins would have left all such frivolity behind them, until they were absolutely sure that their brother was all right. Even then, they'd have stuck to Virgil's side like limpets, until Smother Brother One came home to take over.

For all their closeness, though, neither of them had quite the same bond that he and Virgil shared. The first to see that telltale change in Virgil's eyes, he was also the only one of them who'd recognized his brother's intentions for what they truly were.

Yes, of course he wanted to see Two's damage for himself. As the family's other technical genius, he'd want to be just as involved in her repairs. But for those with the instincts to spot it, there'd also been the tiniest hitch in his voice - hence the subtle speed with which Scott had followed him down to Two's hangar. He'd gone through one terrifying crash already today. Scott was damned if he'd go through this second one alone.

Every one of his instincts had urged him to rush once more to his brother's side. The greater benefit of experience still persuaded him not to. Instead, he kept a still close but not smothering distance while Virgil walked slowly around the gantry that surrounded his 'bird. The silence around them still screamed out his brother's anguish for what she'd suffered.

When Martin Janus had scorched her access hatch, they'd all teased him, for the smirk they'd seen on his face as the hapless Colonel felt the full force of her defences. No-one, let alone an enemy impostor, so much as scratched her paint without the wrath of both Hell and Virgil Tracy raining down on them. Now, though, as his brother finally turned towards him - no, neither of them were smiling now.

Instead, a storm churned in those stricken eyes, revealing the emotions which simmered within them. The shock and dismay that Scott had already expected, pitched against equally inevitable _'how-the-hell-did-I-survive-that_?' relief.

Then the rest came, in an unstoppable torrent. Realization that The Hood's gloating threat had come horrifically true. The disgust that his 'bird, his precious Two, had suffered such a brutal attack, that he'd been powerless to stop. And, finally, raw fury against the new, ruthless enemy who'd brought her down.

Under this crush of emotions, the strength and courage that had kept them at bay began to buckle. Bowing his head, Virgil leaned against the railing in front of him. By the time he sunk down to his knees, Scott was there to catch him. Holding him close, gently easing him onto the stairway behind them.

"Easy now, Virg, it's okay, I've got you. I've got you."

Beyond the ragged breathing against his shoulder, Scott also felt the bitterest kind of deja vu. Back to that day when they'd almost lost John, and PTSD had frozen him helplessly into One's seat. That darkest hour when Virgil had held him, just as tightly as this, and whispered the same words of comfort.

He was trembling now. Breathing faster and deeper, but still refusing to yield. At any other time, Scott might have smiled. Yes, that was another trait they shared - too damn stubborn for their own good. The irresistible force against the immoveable object, as much a curse sometimes as it was a blessing. And this was one of those times when it did more harm than good. The longer Virgil kept those emotions bottled up inside him, the harder it would be on him when he finally let them out.

"It's okay, Virg, let it go. I've got you, Virg, it's okay, it's just you and me here... just let it go."

More hushed words, the gentlest of hands through his hair, and the resistance finally broke. Wrapped in his brother's arms, one of the bravest people that brother knew fell apart against him.

No more words were spoken. Not so much because they weren't needed, but more from how well Scott knew his brother. The family bear was also vulnerably sensitive. The first to offer a comforting hug to whoever needed it, Virgil was equally private over his own feelings. After everything he'd just been through - well, it was going to take him a while to work himself through it.

However bravely he'd tried to hide it, this close call would have shaken him. Scared him. Damn, it had scared _all_ of them. A simple mission had almost ended in the unthinkable.

Now it was just a matter of time. Nothing more, nothing less. All Virgil had to know was that he was there. All he had to know was that his brother would sit here, holding him, comforting him, for as long as it took. He'd keep him anchored here, in the safest of harbours, until he felt strong enough to leave it.

Like London all over again, Scott thought, only to shake his head as this comparison refused to balance itself out. That crash landing last year had come from the worst of unlucky coincidences. He and Grandma had just been in the wrong place, at the wrong time. But this attack on him today - no, that had been ruthless.

Deliberate.

Scott's eyes widened, in the exact same second that realization ripped at his soul. This new, completely amoral enemy had tried to kill him.

 _Kill him_. _Kill his brother_. _And he'd damn near succeeded_.

Little wonder, then, that Scott needed comfort himself now. And, as always, Virgil felt it. Even in the time of his greatest need, he was more worried about his brother's wellbeing than his own. Pushing himself out of Scott's arms, he sat studying him with the same, anxiously assessing frown.

By now, though, the mask of big brother and mission Commander was back in place. Too drained by tiredness and emotional fallout, Virgil didn't see through it this time. Instead, he rested his forehead against Scott's, whispering a single word that spoke untold volumes beyond it.

"Thanks."

"Any time, bro'. Any time."

No smile yet, though. At least, not the real one, that would have reached his brother's eyes. As they glanced back at the army of repair-bots that now swarmed over his 'bird, Scott knew that final breakthrough wasn't ready to appear just yet.

Still, no matter. Against all odds of success and survival, his brother sat, still shaken but solidly alive beside him. Everything else, he'd gratefully wait for.

For several minutes, they just sat in companionable silence. Finally, a deeper, steadier breath brought another, equally precious breakthrough.

"Damn, I was lucky."

"Yes, you were," Scott agreed, another gentle hug stopping the apology that hadn't been needed then, and wasn't needed now. "Your 'bird, Virgil. Your decision. And I've gotta say too, you called it absolutely right. Getting her back home, to where you had the better chance of survival with our crash facilities. That landing, too... yeah, for every part of what you faced today, Virg, you just nailed it."

Sensing it was safe enough now to do so, Scott then gently tousled his hair. He knew how much his brother hated it, and - ah. Bingo. Pouty-glaring little brother equalled mission accomplished. And even if it made him wince, that elbow in the ribs had rarely felt so good.

Almost. Nearly. But not quite, as just one side of Virgil's mouth twitched upwards. Ever the perfectionist, not even his brother's praise could chase those memories out of his mind. Just like London, his 'bird had crashed to the ground with shattering force, slewing helplessly against his frantic efforts to steer her.

"Bricked it, more like," he said at last, running his hand through his hair before Scott could do it for him. "I swear to God, Scott, we hit the ground so hard, we almost bounced straight off our runway."

A pause, before a rueful afterthought that was pure music to Scott's ears.

"And I did to those acacias what I did to Admiral Nelson's hat."

Both sides had twitched this time, allowing Scott to grin too. Okay, so he'd had a lot to explain to an initially outraged Mayor, but after hearing the whole story - well, Virgil still had the freedom of the City, _and_ its lifelong thanks.

Right now, though, his own gratitude was directed purely towards his little brother. If Virgil had recovered enough now to start cracking jokes - yes, he was just as ready for the more serious stuff that had to follow.

"Hey, trees can be replanted, Virg... and statue's hats can be repaired," he replied just as quietly, leaving the rest for Virgil to read through his eyes.

 _'But we can never, ever, replace you_.'

Point made, and silently accepted, Virgil then turned their thoughts to the other reason why he'd defied his brother's orders. The tiny, mechanized weapons that had crippled his 'bird, and left her a scorched, lifeless shell.

"And what about those things that took me out?" he added softly, not giving Scott the chance to answer as the rest of his emotional overload found the rest of its release.

"The Hood was bad enough, Scott, but this guy, whoever he is, he's just... damn it, Scott, he's just... _sick_! We didn't pose any kind of threat to him, we were there purely to save that geology team's lives, but he still took me out. He meant it too, Scott. Knocking my power out like that, and bringing those GDF flyers down too, he - he wasn't just trying to stop us, Scott. He was trying to kill us."

More silence, as everything he'd said passed between their eyes. This time, though, it was Scott who broke it, to say what both of them needed to hear.

"Whatever it is, Virg, Brains will figure it out. And if this crackpot's connected to The Hood, then... well, we'll do to him what he tried, and _failed_ , to do to you. We'll take him out, Virgil. We'll bring this bastard down. And there won't be a resource on Earth big enough, or powerful enough, to save _him_."

Not quite how he'd planned it, perhaps, but - hell, he'd take it. This little pep talk had earned him a tired but genuine smile. And just the kind of rebuke he'd hoped for.

"Language!"

Grinning too, Scott just shrugged, completely unfazed as he rose to his feet and held out his hand. Accepting it with priceless mutters of "Damn, I'm younger than you are," Virgil then hauled himself upright, sliding his arm over Scott's shoulders as firmly as Scott's wrapped itself around his waist.

For Scott, of course, the idea was to steer his emotionally drained brother to the sanctuary of his room, so he could get some much needed rest. But then, he'd reckoned without Gordon and Alan, who were equally intent of being... well, Gordon and Alan. So as two familiar, yelling voices rose in volume through the den, both he and Virgil rolled their eyes. Yes, the Terrible Twins were living up to their name

Their latest in God knew how many rounds of cushion combat came to an instant halt, though, as they caught sight of their long suffering brothers. Or rather just Virgil, who now genuinely needed Scott's support at his side. There was just enough time for him to roll his eyes again before two more, anxiously fussing brothers welded themselves to the other.

"I'm okay, guys, I'm fine. I just need to wind down a bit."

"And the best way for you to do that is from my world famous hot chocolate," Scott grinned, starting slightly as Kayo, as usual, seemed to materialise out of nowhere.

 _'Damn, how the hell does she do that?!_'

A question to ask her another time. From her expression alone, Scott knew she was in no mood to answer it now. Fiercely protective of her surrogate brothers, their Chief Of Security had taken this savage attack on her personal counsellor as a personal insult.

"I was heading down for some tea myself, Scott. I'll help you."

In Kayo-speak: _we need to talk_. Nodding in equally subtle acknowledgement, Scott then nudged his brother into the care of his equally devoted deputies. And if he saw Virgil's _'you've-gotta-be-kidding-me_!' glare as they hustled him towards the nearest couch - well, he just conveniently ignored it.

There was nothing remotely funny, though, on what Kayo had to tell him. Just as she had an unwelcome connection to their former enemy, so it seemed their genius of an engineer had the same, close ties to the one who'd taken his place. And while Brains still had no idea how this 'Mechanic' knew him, Kayo's own encounter with this new, deadly threat had raised an equally disturbing theory.

"They're related, Scott. Brains may not know how, but... well, you saw him too. The resemblance between them is just too strong to be any kind of coincidence."

Leaning on the counter between them, Scott nodded, sourly glaring at the tray of mugs in front of him. The burden of keeping his family safe had rarely felt so heavy. And to think that Brains was somehow involved in this latest threat against them... well, damn, if that wasn't a thought to put you off your hot chocolate.

Probably keep him up all through tonight too, and - hmm. Maybe not.

"Look, it's been a long day, and that special hot chocolate of yours is sorely needed. I know I'm more than ready for mine."

Quickly adding extra bowls of marshmallows and cinnamon sticks to an already laden tray, Kayo then reached out to give his hand a rallying squeeze.

"I know you're worried, Scott, but we're all safe, and I've set the island's defences to full alert. We can't do anything more about this tonight either, so get back to doing what you do best. Make sure Virgil's all right, and leave me and Lady Penelope to handle this Mechanic."

The smile was still there, but the resolve in her eyes was unmistakeable. Just as she'd done when The Hood had invaded their home, she was asking him to trust her. And while there may have been doubts on her loyalties before, Scott had no hesitation in trusting them now. Whatever threat they faced from this new enemy, Scott knew that Kayo would stand alongside them to fight and defeat it.

Even so, troubling thoughts still lay behind his cover of gratitude as they carried their drinks back up to the den. There were still so many questions that had to be answered, and he _hated_ unanswered questions, and - oh, good grief.

Alerted by a splutter of laughter, it was impossible for him not to do the same, at the wonderful sight which now met his eyes. For there, under buttresses of cushions and blankets, three little brothers who'd grown tired of waiting for them lay in a pile of bodies and legs. Virgil at its centre, with Gordon sprawled over his lap, and Alan tucked just as neatly against his chest.

As always, it was one of those moments that just begged to be caught on camera, and - ah. Thank you, Kayo.

Grinning too, Scott then picked out his own drink, and sat carefully in the gap between Virgil's free side and the couch's arm-rest. Perched neatly at its opposite end, Kayo met his eyes once more, and smiled back at him - both settling into the roles that Fate had destined them to follow.

Even when Scott finally drifted off to sleep too, she kept watchful guard over the family who'd sworn their lives to help others, but who now faced a truly deadly threat to their own.

Safe in their respective dreams, they didn't have a care in the world. Tomorrow, though? Well, if they'd survived today, they'd survive tomorrow too. And every day after that, until this threat against them was finally beaten.


End file.
